Central Perk
by Justine
Summary: AU/ Rogue and her sis Jubes run a coffee shop. Rogue wants a baby ang gets a sperm donor. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY THE HOLIDAYS ARE REALLY THROWING ME OFF SHCEDULE. CHAPTER 9 Is up and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW!
1. Your Fired!

Now this isn't a R/L cause I don't really like that couple

Now this isn't a R/L cause I don't really like that couple. I can't write them. So don't flame just cause it's R/G k? If you do I will remove it. And Jennifer I am not a traitor I just am stuck on where I should go with TGCHHL so if you have any Ideas email me anyone [Justyne_87@hotmail.com][1] it's Justyne_87

Read: Very important to the plot 

Rogue Xavier is the daughter of Charles she owns a coffee shop called Central Perk I know I'm stealing it from friends but who cares? Call a cop! Not really I don't need anything else on my record. Jubes is her sister. I made Jean a waitress (heh, heh) there is no way in hell she could be a doctor. Logan is guess…a hockey playa. So sit back and enjoy.

Don't own 'em if I did I would make them take over the world and enslave everyone who flames me. By the way why aren't all ya'll flamers dead yet? Oh wait its only Thursday.

There are too many damn stairs to my apartment. The café was crazy this afternoon and I haven't sat down since 6am. It's 8:30pm now all I want to do is take a hot bath and sleep. Jean called in sick and I had to call Jubes to fill in. Logan will probably be out anyway. I hope he is, he thinks that I have the easiest job in the world. Just because I don't gut-check grown men for a living doesn't mean that I don't work hard. Finally I get to my door and put in the key.

"Home sweet home." I said. The living room is a mess littered with beer cans and a pizza box the TV is blaring on ESPN. Damn him I thought as I tripped over a pair of his jeans. I left them were they were and headed into our bedroom. I had just taken down my hair when I heard moaning coming from the guest bedroom that served as Jubes' when she was here. I made my way down the hall. The door was cracked and I saw Logan and Jean having sex on the bed. Bitter tears gathered in my eyes. Well at least the bastard had the decency not to cheat in our bed. I turned and when into my bedroom where I gathered every single article of clothing of his and dumped it in the bathtub. On my way to the kitchen I found Jean's piled on the floor, those went in too. I had to hurry since Logan wasn't exactly what you would call a marathon man. I dumped two gallons of bleach on the pile. Which included his leather jacket. Then I walked in on them.

"Jean, you don't look that sick to me." I said leaning against the door jam. I was way past sadness I was fucking pissed off. Logan scrambled off the bed and Jean wrapped a sheet around her with a shriek. 

"On my kid sisters bed Logan? Classy."

"It's not what it looks like Rogue."

"Yeah! He was giving me mouth to mouth." Jean said 

"Are you high? Just leave the both of you."

"Rogue listen I swear it will never happen again. It was a one-time thing."

"Get your shit and go." I said ominously deadpan. 

"Logy where are my clothes?" _Logy?_ I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm leaving and when I come back all traces of you better be gone or they'll end up worse than your clothes. Oh, by the way. Jean, your fired!!"

"Here Rogue drink this." Jubilee said handing me a cup with a dark liquid swirling around in it. 

"It looks like something is swimming in it."

"Probably"

"It really looks unappetizing"

"Yeah well you look like shit so just drink. Oh, Rogue, please don't start to cry again you look good, really!"

"Ohh, your right I do look like shit!" I was seated at the bar of Central Perk. It was one week later and after closing. Jubes was replacing Jean permanently. 

"Rogue, Logan was a macho jerk! He was hairy, short, rude, vulgar…"

"Ok Jubes…"

"Messy, had a bad hair cut, what's up with the two peaks I mean he looks like the devil. Made you eat red meat constantly,"

"Thank you Jubes."

"He gave you beard burn cause he wouldn't shave, and did you, or did you not tell me he had a small dick?"

"JUBILATION LEE!"

"Sorry I got carried away." She said starting to wipe down the counter.

"You know what? It's me."

"No, Rogue, sweetie it's no you. You just have bad taste in men."

"See? it is me._ **I**_ have bad taste. First there was Bobby in high school who was so emotionless."

"Yeah he was kind of cold."

"Then there was Scott. We're still friends but he spent more time with his hair than me."

"I always thought he had something stuck up his ass."

"Oh, don't forget Erik who had that metal fetish."

"Eww,"

"Yeah, and now Logan, and we all know how that went." I said then downed the cup.

"Ugh! What the hell was that?" I gasped

"It's called sailors punch, you take all the alcohol and combine it in one cup."

"That's disgusting!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hit me!"

Jubes filled my cup up again.

"Rogue all men are losers you just got to pick one who can hide it well."

"Nuh uh! I'm through. I quit! I swear off men, I'll just buy a back massager."

"Wait, your not turning, I mean your not?"

"Where in the Blue Hell did you get that idea?"

"So you don't ever plan to have a family? Your just gonna turn into an old lady with a lot of cats?"

"Well you have a point I'm not getting any younger."

"Your only 28!"

"Well mom went through menopause when she was 32. That's only four years of child bearing left!"

"Mom was on the pill and back then the chemicals where so strong."

"Still, you know I always wanted children."

"So what are you gonna do have a bunch of one nighters and hope?"

"Of course not!" 

"Well what then?"

"Well there always sperm donors."

"Rogue I probably go to school with those donors. Trust me you do not want any of that."

"No it's a great idea we don't have to do it though a clinic! I'll put an add in the paper." I said reaching for the phone.

"Oh yeah, I can just see it 'Wanted sperm donor must be tall athletic and handsome. Also must have a lot of fore arm strength.' C'mon Rogue."

"Damn it's closed I just call tomorrow." I said gathering my stuff up "Will you close?"

"Okay this is not funny anymore alright? Rogue tell your not serious." I kissed her on the forehead and grinned at her while I was walking out the door.

"Your serious about this!"

(So Who's Gonna Be The Baby's Daddy or will she even go though with it? Chapter 2 it done be before I post it I gotta get some response)

Peace out,

Justine

   [1]: mailto:Justyne_87@hotmail.com



	2. Phone Calls

It's not that I don't like Logy It's just I grew up on R/R sorry peeps

If have read some of my stories before you know I can't do accents. Sorry about that.

WANTED

Healthy white males18-30 with good SAT 

Scores. Earn up to 500 dollars. Contact Rogue 

Xavier for Details. (101) 555-1987.

"Hello?'

"Is this Rogue Xavier?"

"Yes it is."

"Awesome, dude, I'm calling about your ad in the paper."

"Oh, yes before you say anything else I have to tell you that the job is donating sperm."

"That is so cool! Trust me I'm your guy I have had so much practice. Especially since I moved in right across from this hot babe." 

CLICK

"Hello?"

"Hey wassup? Hey Fuckers hold it down."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I just talking to these bunch of shit heads. Hey Murray don't boggart that beer bong. So is this Rogue Xavier."

"Uh… um no! She… she.. she died."

"Whoa,"

"Yeah, she got hit by a Greyhound."

"A dog hit her?"

" Gotta go."

I hung up quickly Jubes walked though the door. She was carrying our Chinese take out. 

"Hey sis have any luck?" Jubes asked after giving me a quick hug.

"Hell no."

"I hate to say this," she said in that voice

"Then don't."

"I told you so."

We sat down at the table and began eating. 

"Have you heard from dad yet?" she asked me though a mouthful ofrice.

"Yeah he called about an hour ago. I swear sometimes I think he is physic."

"Tell me about it. I still live with him sometimes it's down right creepy."

(ring)

"Ugh,"

(ring)

"Could you get that Jubes?"

(ring)

"Sure, hello?"

I sat listening to her end of the conversation.

"No this is her sister. Well the job entales donating your sperm. Uh yeah. No not for me for my sister. Absolutely no responsibility."

This looked promising.

"Ask about school, job anything."

She motioned me to get a pen and paper. She started to jot down information.

"Tell me about yourself. Job, schooling. Uh huh, really? Okay if your interested we could met somewhere. How bout Central Perk. It's a coffee shop. Alright see you there."

"Rogue you have got to read this. He's Cajun you know from Louisiana. He's 29, graduated high school, got a 1300 on his SATS."

"Well dose he have a job?"

"He works at a Harley Davidson store."

"That sounds good when do we meet him?"

"Tomorrow."

DUN, DUN, DA! 


	3. Mr. Lebeau... is hot!

"Hey Jubilee what time is it

Sorry it took so long it's homecoming week and I am swamped. The next chapter will come sooner, I promise.

"Hey Jubilee what time is it?"

"Two minutes after the last time you asked. Quit fidgeting he'll be here at 9:30." She said turning off the stage lights and flipping on the overhead.

"Do me a favor and review the poems before they recite them. Jesus I have never seen so many bongo players in one room."

We were closing Central Perk an hour early today on account of the fact that I was going to meet my future baby's daddy. 

"Whoa I gotta go." Jubes said picking up her purse.

"Wait! You're not going to be here? Jubes!"

"Hey it's John's and mine anniversary. If you go though with this it will be _me_ going to the grocery store at 3am for ice cream and pickles. So I'm gonna have a little fun while the getting's good."

"But you and John have only been going out for a week!"

"Rogue I'm going, besides you gotta do this by yourself."

"Fine" I said as she walked though the door. "But if it's a girl you just lost you namesake!"

I glanced at the wall clock 8:57 great a whole 33 minutes to kill. I grabbed the empty coffee cups off the tables headed towards the kitchen, as I walked by the front door it opened and knocked me flat on my ass. The coffee cups went everywhere and shattered. I brought my knees and arms up to shield myself. Then I looked up to see the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He reached down, grabbed my hands and pulled me up. Then we just kind of stared at each other for a both thirty seconds. Then the anger seeped through. 

"Hey can you read buddy were closed! So go get your mocha late some were else okay?"

"Actually I'm here to meet Rogue Xavier. And I don't need a bus-girl on a power trip on my case okay?" He said in a French accent. **_French Accent!?_**

"Oh, uh Mr., Mr. LeBeau I presume?"

"Yes." He said then his attention was drawn to my nametag. **Hello My Name Is Rogue how may I help you.** I watch as realization washed over him.  
"I am so sorry that I snapped at you Mr. LeBeau. It's just that you're early and I am really nervous about this." I said walking behind the counter to get a broom and a pan.

"No I'm sorry." He said holding the pan as I swept up the debris. "I didn't expect you to be so young and attractive."

"Uh well thank you I guess." I went to throw the mess away.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere and get to know each other better." I said.

A half an hour we were seated at McNulty's Sports Bar & Grill. We had told each other our life stories and were exchanging medical information. 

"Remy as you know there is no responsibility what so ever so after I conceive you never have to see me again."

"Oh, o-okay good so how much would this job pay?"

"Um, 500?"

"Sounds good." We shook hands and held on a little longer than necessary. It wasn't a problem at all. Except that was the time Logan walked in with Jean on his arm. 


	4. Venting

I was still holding on to Remy's hand when Logan sauntered up with Jean on his arm

I was still holding on to Remy's hand when Logan sauntered up with Jean on his arm. I glanced up at Remy and noting the pained expression on his face I loosened my grip. I don't look it but I'm very strong. 

"So Rogue who's your friend." Jean asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Not that it's any of your business Jean, this is Remy, my…"

"Date." Remy interrupted, "Remy LeBeau and you are?" He said holding out his hand to Logan. Logan just looked at it.

"Obviously not very friendly."

"Watch it bub." Logan growled. Remy looked down at his hand for a few tense seconds then back up at Logan.

"Is there something I should be looking for?" He said draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Rogue umm, can I talk to you?" Jean asked

"Excuse me?"

"I really need to talk to you." She said in the most annoying voice "Please?"

"Fine but whatever it is you can say it here." I said leaning back against Remy who was running the pad of his finger down my neck. "Well?"

"Rogue I gotta have my job back."

"Well Jean that is the downside of screwing the boss's boyfriend. There a good chance you'll get fired."

"C'mon Rogue, we both know that that is not my fault."

"Really? Then tell me whose fault it is cause I'd really like to know." I said standing up.

"Well if you would just satisfy your man he wouldn't have to come to me." I drew back a fist and she threw her hands over her head and doubled over. I have to admit I felt really dumb standing over her with my fist raised.

"You are really pathetic." I said as she straightened 

"Yeah, I'll remember that when I'm fucking Logan tonight." She said coming a little closer

"You better get your black rooted, silicone injected, fake-ass nails done by Koreans self out of my face before I shove my Gucci high heel so far up your ass that you will be tasting leather for a month."

"Rogue, you know what?" Logan said trying to interject.

"What!? Save your breath. I would listen to you as long as your dick is which means I should have stopped listening an hour ago! C'mon Remy let's get out of here. Oh and Jean I hope your happy with my left overs!" Just then I realized that the bar had gotten really quite. No one said anything as we walked out but they did start to clap.

"Wow, remind me never to get you mad in public. That Logan guy's cheeks were blood red." Remy said as he walked me to my door.

"Thanks. For everything I appreciate what you did in there."

"What did I do?"

"You know, the whole 'date' thing." I said pulling out my key and putting it in the lock.

"I could tell you didn't want to say 'Hey guys this is my sperm donor,' I figured date was more appropriate. Beside it wasn't like it was torture being your date."

"Well thanks… I guess." I said laughing a little. That's when he leaned in and started to kiss me. It was so soft and gentle. We melted in to a deeper embrace. I reached behind me and opened the door. Never breaking contact we entered and looked the door behind us. 

Okay I really need some feedback so tell your friends to read it and review the more reviews the faster the next chapter gets posted


	5. Bliss is not forever

Unknown User Normal Unknown User 2 57 2001-10-25T01:52:00Z 2001-10-25T01:52:00Z 2 504 2875 DellComputerCorporation 23 5 3530 9.3821 

            For the next few months I lived in bliss. Remy was so kind, and loving, and hot, and great in bed. You know the rumor that men with French decent have small… um, you know, feet. Well, it's sooo not true. It's like Godzilla's tail; you could take out Tokyo with that thing. We spent Christmas together and he came to my house and met my dad. I forgot about the sperm donor thing. One thing kept bothering me though; he would never introduce me as his girlfriend. I was always his "special friend," or "date" or "the woman he couldn't live without" but never girlfriend. So one day I asked him about it.

"Sugah?"

"Uh?"

We were in bed and it was like 2 in the morning.

"What am I to you?"

"Uh?"

"Wake up, what I'm I to you?"

"Oh, you are the most sexiest, most attractive, most intelligent woman I have ever met."

He said sitting up and lightly kissing my lips

"Why do you ask?"

"Remy what do you introduce me as to people?"

"The woman I couldn't live without."

"They don't know what that means, I could be your mother or sister."

"Well if they thought that with what I do to you in public then they have seen one too many episodes of Jerry Springer."

"You know what I mean. Am I your girlfriend or what?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know where this is going."

"Rogue, what is this?"

"I want to know if you are using me!" I said my voice rising a little

"How can you say something like that?!" He said getting out of bed. I got out of it too.

"How many times have you talked to my father and sister? I don't even know yours. Or any of your friends. We've been dating for five months! You stay here almost every night yet you won't move in. Why?"

"I told you I'm not ready for commitment so why don't you just get off my back!" I started to gather his clothes up off the floor.

"What in gods name are you doing?" he said as I threw them to him. 

"Your not my favorite person right now, I don't want you here tonight."

"Fine no problem." He pulled on his pants and shirt. I sat on the bed my back facing him. I heard him leave, walk down the hall, slam the door, and a few minutes later I heard his motorcycle roar down the street. I started to cry. Why did it turn out like this?

It was two days before he called me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Rogue we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"No, in person meet me at east gate of the park."

"Alright."

 Jubes drove me to the park where I had her wait. I found Remy under the tree we use to eat under and where he carved our initials. That was back in September it was early January now and really cold. He was in his duster I loved so much on him. I loved him so much. 

"Hello Remy."

"Hi Rogue."

"So let's cut to the chase. What did you want to talk about?"

"I need a break,"

"A break?"

"Yeah, a buddy of mine is opening a cycle shop in Jersey. He wants me to be his partner. I'm moving tomorrow."

"So that's it? My feelings don't count?"

"No that's not what I'm saying…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I can't give you what you need right now." He said running his hands though his hair. Tears started to run down my face.

"But I love you,"

"Rogue I'm…."

"No, just go please." If I had felt like I had just been thrown into hell I would have noticed the tears on his face too. I turned and left him where he was, the harsh winter wind stinging my eyes. I blindly walked to Jubilee's car and climbed in the passenger seat.

"So what…oh my god. Rogue what happened?"

"Why couldn't I've just been satisfied being the women he couldn't live with out?"


	6. Strawberry cheesecake ice cream is bette...

Unknown User Normal Unknown User 4 148 2001-11-01T23:00:00Z 2001-11-04T22:13:00Z 2 705 4019 DellComputerCorporation 33 8 4935 9.3821 

Okay, dry your eyes. It's time for the next chapter.

The next day I was camped out on my living room couch, absently flipping though channels when Jubes knocked on the door. I wanted to be alone so I didn't respond.

"Rogue? Rogue honey, are you ok? Rogue I know you're in there. At this moment you are probably flipping though channels with a carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream on your lap." 

I looked down at the carton with a grimace. Jubes walked in.

"Did you pick the lock?"

"No, you gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh," 

            I turned my attention to the T.V; a commercial for a trip to New Jersey came on. I tried to fight it but tears welled up and I started to cry hysterically as I had every commercial break in the show.

"Roguey please don't cry."

"I can't help it Jubilee. I love him; I've never loved anyone as much as I do him. And now…now he's gone to New Jersey! What's in New Jersey, huh?"

"The mob?"

"Funny, you are real funny…" I said, then stopped. I pushed passed her and ran to the bathroom where I threw up a half carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. I felt Jubes gather my hair up and hold it back from my face. After I was done I grabbed a tissue and leaned back against the tub. Jubes sat down beside me.

"Sweetie you need sleep. I know that it still hurts but tomorrow it will hurt less. The pain will start to subside with each passing day and in no time you'll be saying Remy who?"

            I weekly stood up with her help and brushed my teeth. 

"You just turned seventeen when did you become so worldly." I said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I don't know. Hey, maybe I should become a psychologist?"

"As long as I get free therapy."

"You're already getting free therapy." She said giving me a hug. "Did you just eat too much ice cream or what?"

"I don't know. I think I'm coming down with something." I said walking to my bedroom, my newly furnished bedroom, I just could sleep in that same bed. There were just too many memories. 

"Hey, I just need to use your computer, I blew up dad's." Jubes called from my office.

"YOU BLEW UP THE COMPUTER?" 

"Yeah, there was a mushroom cloud and everything. Boy, dad was pissed! He gave me this glare. It was an accident I spilled Dr. Pepper on the key board thingy."

"Okay," I said pulling on my nightgown "Just no beverages in there sparky."

Well Jubes was right. The pain dulled a little bit. And I felt up to going to work the next day. 

"Jubes is it hot in here to you?" I asked her pulling off my sweater. (I had a t-shirt on underneath.)

"Jesus Rogue it's freezing in here. You won't let me turn on the heat!" She said standing close to the coffee machine. For warmth I guess. It was just after closing and we were just cleaning up.

"Oh my god Jubes. I know what is wrong with me."

"Brrrr, what's that?" she said locking the door.

"I'm going through menopause."

"Rogue…. Marijuana makes you paranoid. How many times do I have to say this? YOU ARE NOT GOING THOUGH MENOPAUSE YOU FREAKING MORON!" she yelled at me.

"Well, what then? I have all the symptoms; hot flashes, nausea, head aches, irritability, and I'm late." I said counting them off on my fingers.

"How late?"

"Three weeks."

"It's probably just stress. But you should go to the gyno just in case."

"I hope it's not menopause that would really suck."

            I was sitting on the exam table of my gyno's office in nothing but that piece of tissue paper they give you to cover your lap when a young man with blue hair walked in.

"Oh my god what are you doing in here?!" I shriek and tried to cover my self.

"Relax, relax I' doctor Henry McCoy! Here," He showed me his Id badge that was pinned on the lapel of his white overcoat. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I was expecting someone a lot older. You just look really young."

"Well, I'm only 22. I went to college when I was fifteen."

"Wow I'm impressed." I said as he took out a pair of gloves and started to lay out instruments. 

            It was two days later when Dr. McCoy called me with the results. I was at home going over the books for Central Perk. Jubes was on the other line arguing with John when he beeped in.

"Make it snappy Rogue I so want to yell at that pissant some more." Jubilee said 

"Put your little soap opera on hold for five minutes k? Hello Dr. McCoy."

"Hello Miss. Xavier, I have the results of your examination right in front of me."

"Am I going through menopause?"

"Oh no, far from it. You shouldn't for another ten years at least. Miss. Xavier you're pregnant!"

"Oh! I'm so glad it's not menopause my sister told me it wasn't… wait, what did you just say?"

"Yep, you're pregnant alright! 'Bout three weeks." 

"Th… thank, thank you Dr. McCoy." I said in shock

"No problem, call the office tomorrow and well set you up for your next appointment."

I hung up the phone and started to cry………I was so happy,               

So do you think she'll tell Remy?

           OXOXOX

            Justine 


	7. Fairy Tale

Okay, now I bet you are all thinking that I called up Remy on the spot and told him I was pregnant and he rushed into the city and we get married and everybody lives happily ever after. 

Well… either your parents read you one too many bedtime stories or ya'll are on crack, 'cause no way in hell am I telling that asshole anything. I am a modern day woman! I own my own business! I pay rent on time! So fuck Remy and fuck men. Granted, I loved Remy, but he was supposed to be a sperm donor and that is exactly what he became. I just had more fun doing it than going to my gyno. 

So why did I see him in everything I did? Walking though the park and seeing dad's pick up their babies and toss them up and catch them, although very dangerous why did I imagine Remy doing that?

I was six months along and really showing. I could fit into my regular clothes up until 2 months, then I had to break out the overalls and baggie t-shirts. Then Jubilee and I visited the maternity and baby section of the GAP. It was August and hot, and I was miserable. Jubilee was driving me to Dr. McCoy's (or Hank as I referred to him as.) I was getting a sonogram and hopefully I'd know whether to decorate in blue or purple, I don't like pink. Jubes was coming along like she did in everything from Lamaze to yoga, for my back. And, it helped that she thought Hank was "A total George Clooney in that lab coat," my sister is a little strange.

"What do you think of the name Jackson, if it's a boy? I asked looking up from the copy of Big Book of Baby Names that was lying on the coffee table. We were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. McCoy's office

"I like it, but you are having a girl, and naming it Jubilation Lee Xavier II." She said not looking up from the Modern Mom magazine she was reading. 

"It could be a boy, and I'm not naming my daughter Jubilation, sorry, no." I said closing my book. 

"Oh!" 

"Well no offense, it's a stupid name. Mom was weird I mean come on, Rogue?" 

"No not that, there's an article in here on how to predict your baby's sex. Lie on the floor!"

"What? No way that's just a stupid old wife's tale!" 

"No, no trust me, it'll work. I know you don't have a wedding ring but do you have anything Remy gave you with you?" She asked. I looked though my purse.

"Ummm, I have a key chain."

"Alright that will work. Lie down." Jubilee helped me lie down on the floor. Then she unlaced her tennis shoe and tied one end to the key ring. "If it swings left to right it's a boy, front to back, a girl." She held it over my stomach and it started to swing.

"Well?" I said impatiently 

"According to this you are having a transsexual."

"Don't even joke about that!"                                       **No offense to any transsexuals**

"Wait a tick, it's straightening. Aha I told you, you're having a boy."

"You said you thought it was a girl."

"Nuh-uh,"

"Yes-uh."

"Well what's in the past is in the past."

            I sighed heavily and that was the time Hank walked into the room

"Ms. Xavier! Oh my god! Don't worry um, just start to breath!"

"Wait! Wait! I'm not in labor don't worry." I said struggling to sit up and failing.

            It took about tens minute to convince Hank that I was fine. I was lying on the exam table with my shirt raised exposing my protruding tummy. Jubes was standing next to me trying not to drool.

"Okay Rogue let's get started," he said pulling on latex gloves he then squirted cold gel on my stomach a put the wand on it. And a picture with my baby came up on the screen. Jubes was studying the screen closely.

"Hey is that his… um,"

"Penis?" Hank asked 

"Yeah,"

"No that would be an arm. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked me.

"Definitely,"

"Well, you are looking at your future daughter."


	8. Labor pains

Author's Note: Okay here's a brief family history, Ororo is Jubilee and Rogue's mom. (Note the white streak in Rogue's hair. Ororo is of course aged about twenty years.) . Charles is a billionaire because of his series of phycological textbooks. Ororo and Charles lived in the South and had Rogue Ororo had a difficult time with her pregnancy and she almost died. The doctors told her that she could not live through another pregnancy and since her a Charles were so wealthy, and had a lot of love to share they adopted Jubilee from China. (We all know that they have a population problem.) Then Ororo died of breast cancer (Sorry Storm Fans! LLL) when Rogue was 17, Jubes was around 9 or 10. They then moved to Westchester, New York where Charles still lives. Jubilee skipped a few grades in school (hey she a genius  and a bit of a trouble maker)so she goes to NYC and lives with Rogue during the week when she goes to school.

This part of the chapter is done in Remy's point of view. It's been three months since Rogue found out that she was having a girl.

            I woke up in a cold sweat, as I had every night for the past nine months. I dreamed of _her _again. It's always the same dream. We are in the park and her eyes, her beautiful green eyes are drowning in the sea of her tears. Every time the dialog is the same;

'I'm sorry I can't give you what you need now,' I say trying to sound cold and uncaring. 

'But I love you.' She whispers and buries her face in her gloved hands. I want to say it back, I have every intention of saying it back, but I don't. And that is where the dream turns into a nightmare. I don't and I walk away. 

            The woman sleeping next to me gives a soft snore and turns over. Bella, a beautiful woman to be sure, but I knew why I even let myself get close to her. It was her voice. The same southern accent. She was also my business partner. When I arrived in New Jersey I had planned to sleep on the garage couch until I could find a place, but she offered me the spare room and one thing lead to another. No, it was more the whiskey I drowned myself in, trying to forget Rogue. 

            I was gone, I had done it, I was in love. The thing I swore I wouldn't let happen to me. My bother let it happen to him, he gave and gave to his wife. He eventually gave his life. She left him and he had killed himself. But, it tore at me to think I caused Rogue even a fraction of what I was going through now. I had to go back.

"Bell, Bella, wake up."

"What is it Remy? Ugh Jesus I have to open the store tomorrow can't we talk about it in the morning, whatever it is?"

"You can but I won't be here." I said standing up. She immediately sat up in bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a harsh tone. 

"I'm selling my half of the business and going back to New York." I said grabbing my duffel bag and stuffing personal belongings in it. I traveled very light, besides most of my things were in storage.

"I don't think so we had a deal!"

"Look keep my half, sell it give it away I don't care what you do." I went into the bathroom. I was showering when I heard my cell phone go off. It was in the pocket of my slacks in the other room. I figured if it was important they would leave a message. I walked out freshly shaven and fully clothed. Bella was sitting in the same position on the bed with a huge smirk instead of a scowl a crossed her face.

"Do you know some one name Rogue?" 

This part is back to Rogue Pov ONE HOUR EARLIER

I looked across the table at my sister. She was going to be 18 in two days and I was treating her to a birthday dinner at a fancy French restaurant whose name I can't pronounce in up town Manhattan. That was her present along with me not killing her for blowing up my lab top. Oh yeah Sparky strikes again. It was a black tie restaurant so it wasn't like I was buying her a happy meal. And I had just so happened to discover that Gucci made maternity evening gowns. I had gained no extra weight in my 8 months of renting out my tummy to my little girl. My dress was blood red and fitted close to my upper body falling in an 'A' line skirt just past my knees. It had a deep v neck and thin spaghetti straps I cover with a lacy black jacket. Jubes was in a short, v necked, backless black dress with a dark purple jacket that had fur on the cuffs and collar. I was studying the menu trying to channel Mrs. Zeigler, my high school French teacher when Jubilee said,

"Times like these make you wish Remy was still here uh?" she needled looking at me.

"I suppose so." I said wanting to change the subject.

"Have you two talked lately?"

"You know we haven't Jubilation." I said using her full name. Something that I only did when she was on dangerously thin ice. She knew it too, she was quite for about two minutes before she stared again.

"Are you going to tell him ever?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are not being fair."

"I'm being perfectly fair towards you. You don't have to worry about this Jubes. I won't make you babysit or change diapers…" I explained

"No not to me, to Remy or more importantly to that little girl whose going to grow up without a daddy. I didn't say anything before but I thought you would have cracked by now. Can you imagine growing up with out dad?"

"It would have been hell."

"That's why you have to tell Remy. That little girl is gonna have a lot of love. No one could possibly love her more than you can but, give her a chance."

"No, Jubilee apart of me died that day in the park, he chose to leave. He's incapable of love, and I don't want her to feel that pain ever. Because if knows him, she will love him. Like I did, like I still do, and apart of her will die when he's not there for her." She said tears streaming down my face. "Do you think that a day goes by that my fingers don't itch to dial his number and beg for him to come back? An hour? A minute? I think about it constantly, but I know he'd never come back." I sniffed and dried my eyes when I noticed the waiter walking towards out table. We ordered, we didn't know what we ordered but we did.

"So, enough of me. What's going on with my social butterfly?" I asked after a few deep breaths.

"Oh! Guess who asked me out!" she said excitedly

"Who?"

"Hank!" she squealed

"Hank?"

"Uh-huh,"

"My Hank."

"Yeah,"

"My Gynecologist who makes a living looking at vaginas Hank?"

"Well when you put it that way,"

"Eww,"

"Eww? What's eww about it?" She said indignantly, I took a sip of water as said started to talk fast. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, followed by a warm liquid running down my legs. "Wait does that qualify as cheating?"

"Jubes…" I gasped as another pain followed the first one.

"Or, does I make it seem to be okay cause he could give some lame excuse like 'Well it's my job honey and I was just paying a house call.'"

"Jubilee," I gritted out through clenched teeth

"What babe?'

"My water broke."

"Oh no problem," she said handing me her glass. "Now back to…Wait what?!"

"Okay just relax and breath, just relax and breath. Remember he, he, he, who. He, he, he who."

"Stop blowing on me." I said leaning against a phone pole. "Ahhhhhh," another contraction ripped through my body.

"Ah! What do I do?" she said jumping up and down a little.

"Call,"

"Dad!"

"No…(deep breath) call,"

"Remy!"

"God no…Call,"

"Hank!"

"A…cab…you…moron. AH! SON OF A BITCH!"

"I hope that was just a contraction speaking. Taxi!"

As soon as we got to the hospital three orderlies came out with a gurney. They picked me up and put me on the bed and started to rush me through and endless maze of  hallways and corners. Jubilee kept up an impressive feet in stilettos I must say.

"Are you related to her?" An orderly asked her.

"Yeah I'm her sister,"

"Are you a minor?"

"Yes, but I turn 18 in two days."

"Is there anyone who could sign these agreements?"

"Agreements? What agreements. OH HOLY FUCK!" I screamed

Begin Jubilee's Pov

Two orderly took Rogue down another hallway while the other stayed to explain.

"We need these signed incase we to perform an emergency caesarian section on her."

"Our father is in Sweden giving a lecture, would a fax or verbal consent work?"

"Yes but is the baby's father close by."

"Um he could sign these?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll get them signed." He turned and left. 

I searched through Rogue purse for her cell phone and address book. I found the hotel dad was staying at and called it. He had just left to go to the air port. Great Rogue's gonna kill me, I turned to the L section and looked up Remy's cell phone. Hope he still has I thought.

"Remy's pants. Remy's not in them right now." A definite female voice

"Uh, can I talk to him it's important." I said shocked I didn't expect this.

"Like I said he's not in his pants right now, but leave a message and I'll make sure he gets it." She snapped, that was too much, my sister had gotten knocked up because of this bastard and his little whore thought she was going to talk to me like this? HELL NO.

"Listen you rude little bitch you tell Remy that Rogue's having his baby and needs to come to St. Michael's hospital in Manhattan, so he can sign papers so she can have an emergency caesarian section!" 

I was so mad I was trembling. Poor Rogue for months she's gone on caring about him and nurturing his seed while he's been jumping on every thing in a skirt. 

"I can't belive I defeneded that ass," I said mumbling to myself. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I needed a ciggarrett. I grabbed one out of my purse and lit it up. 

"Hey this is a smoke free inviroment can't you read?" I nerdy looking candystripper said. She was volunteering at a hospital at 11 'o' clock a night, although very nobel it just screamed that said didn't have any friends. God she looked like the girls that I gave swirleys to in high school. I stood up took a few drags blew smoke in her face and calmly said.

"Call a fucking cop." She bristled and snatched the cigarrett out of my mouth and stomped it out. BIG MISTAKE

Ten minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, lighting another ciggarrett. Five minutes after that the candy striper exited dripping wet. It's good to be me.

"Oh Miss. Xavier there you are." A nurse said

"If this is about the candy cane I found her like that I was just helping her out."  

"Ummm okay, well I was just going to tell you not to worry about the agreements. Rogue's fine she won't deliver for another few hours yet. Well you can go see her any time she in room 313. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye" I said in a dazed shock. Rogue is going to hurt me.


	9. YOU DID WHAT?!!

Begin Remy's Pov.

            I knocked loudly on Kurt and Kitty's door. I had just got back into the city when my bike broke down. I had about five dollars in my pocket and I was able to get within three blocks of their house. They could give me a ride to the hospital. A very tired looking Kitty answered the door.

"Who… Oh! Remy! Hi when did you get back?"

"Just now, can you or Kurt give me a ride to St. Michael's Hospital? I have to get to Rogue."

"Is she having the baby?!"

"Wait! You knew?"

"Well, of course!"

"Why does everybody know about my baby except me?"

"It wasn't like you were around much." She said stepping back and letting me through the door. "Kurt wake up Rogue's having the baby!" she called into the bedroom. I glanced at the mantel clock, 12:42. Kurt was out of the room in a flash, still pulling on his pants. 

"Ok lets go I got the video camera and… Remy! Wow you're here! It's good to see you." Kurt said coming over and shaking my hand. "You know about the baby?"

"Uh, yeah! I found out about two hours ago."

"I think we better get going." Kitty said dangling her car keys. I walked out the door.

"Rogue is not going to be happy about this." I could here Kitty murmur to Kurt.

Begin Rogue's Pov 

I was lying on my back when Jubes walked in the room. She had a strange look on her face; I figured it was because Hank was checking my dilation at the moment.

"Well Rogue it looks like we panicked a little. You are about 3 centimeters; your contractions have slowed down so I don't think you'll deliver for at least six hours yet. So get comfortable try to rest because I want you walking here in about an hour. Try to sleep and I'll be back in about an hour. Hey Jubilee" He said walking out the door.

"Hi," she said smiling. Then she looked at me and stared at the floor. 

"Jubilee, where have you been?" I asked a little worried.

"I took a cab home, got my car, and packed you a few things." She said holding up a duffle bag. "Do you want to change out of that paper night gown." She said somewhat sheepishly 

"Oh god yes." I said and got out of bed. I put on the light, cream-colored gown with embroidered pink flowers. I slid back into bed. "Jubilee, what is the matter? If it's about Hank…"

"Rogue I was scared."

"What?"

"When the orderly told me I had to get that thing signed, I got scared."

"Jubilee honey, that's standard procedure."

"I didn't know that! And now I'm in trouble!"

"Why?"

"They said I had to get a family member who was over age to sign it! Then they said I could get vocal consent so I called dad!"

"Why would that get you in trouble?"

"Hold on and I'll tell you." She said and went into the bathroom. She put the chain on and opened the door. "I couldn't get a hold of Dad, he went to the airport already."  
"And?"

"And, and… I called Remy." She said and slammed the door.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry Rogue, try to stay clam, think of the baby!" came her muffled reply.

"Come out here Jubes!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"Please don't hurt me."

"I can't promise anything but at least you're in a hospital."

She opened the door and slowly came out.

"Come here." I said from the bed she inched closer. "Closer," she was standing right by the bed I reached up and took a hold of her ear.

"Ow,"

"How long ago did you call and what did he say?" I gritted out

"Leggo of my ear." I twisted harder.

"Answer the question." 

"About two hours. And I didn't talk to him." She squeaked. And I let go of her ear.

"Who did you talk to?"

"I don't know some person."

"Some person? Does that mean some guy or some girl?" she didn't answer. "Don't make me give you a new piercing." I warned 

"A woman it was a woman! Oh god, it was not suppose to be like this! All I wanted was to eat snails and drink wine." She said sobbing and crumpling to the floor. I couldn't see her but I could hear her I waited about 3 minutes before I caved in. I could never stand to hear her cry. Even when we were kids.

"Jubilee it's okay. Please get up."

"Oh Rogue I'm sorry."  Her head appeared over the side of the bed. It was streaked with mascara and red.

"He was going to find out sooner or later I guess. Go clean your self up and hang out in the hall. Call Kitty and Kurt let them know what's going on, I need to get some sleep."

TBC


End file.
